


Mutig

by astargatelover



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episodenbezug: Eine ehrliche Haut, Gen, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Tatort Berlin
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astargatelover/pseuds/astargatelover
Summary: Die Gedanken eines Journalisten auf einer Pressekonferenz der Berliner Kriminalpolizei.





	Mutig

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist die Folge, auf die sich diese Geschichte bezieht: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Afs67OkOKxI  
> Es geht um eine ganz bestimmte Szene, 52:57-55:41.  
> Nachdem ich die gesehen hatte (oder eher nicht gesehen hatte, ich konnte nämlich kaum hinschauen), musste ich meine Gefühle darüber unbedingt irgendwie verarbeiten. Dabei ist diese Fic entstanden. Man muss die Szene nicht zwangsläufig kennen, um die Geschichte zu verstehen, aber es kann helfen.
> 
> Sämtliche wörtliche Rede in dieser Fic ist aus der Episode zitiert.

Ein ganz schönes Gedränge ist das hier. Es herrscht großes Interesse an dem Mordfall dieses Jugendlichen, Sammy Siegler. Ich bilde mir nicht ein, dass dieses Interesse irgendwas mit dem Opfer zu tun hat.

Ein Mann mit einer Kamera tritt mir auf den Fuß. Ich zucke zusammen und starre ihm zornig hinterher. Ja, die Verantwortlichen hätten wirklich größere Räumlichkeiten für diese Pressekonferenz auswählen können, aber das ist kein Grund, sich nicht wenigstens zu entschuldigen.

Ich schaue nach vorn. An dem Tisch vor uns haben drei Männer Platz genommen; zwei von ihnen tragen Anzug und Krawatte und einer eine Lederjacke. Letzterer macht auf mich den Eindruck, dass er jetzt lieber irgendwo anders wäre.

Kriminalrat Wiegand, den ich schon von früheren derartigen Zusammenkünften kenne, begrüßt uns und lässt uns auch gleich wissen, dass gestern ein dringend tatverdächtiger verhaftet wurde. Er ist kein Mensch, der um den heißen Brei herumredet. Damit übergibt er das Wort auch schon an die leitenden Ermittler.

Sein rechter Nachbar, ein Herr Stark, erklärt uns ein wenig stockend die Beweislage, welche den Verdächtigen belastet. Die darauffolgende Frage, ob denn schon ein Geständnis vorliegt, beantwortet er frei und klingt gleich viel weniger hölzern.

Danach werden die Fragen so schnell gestellt, dass überhaupt keine Zeit bleibt, zu antworten.

Auf die Erkundigung nach Manfred Körners Verbindung zu dem Fall reagiert Stark nervös, aber Wiegand erteilt uns sowieso selbst Auskunft dazu; diese Sache scheint ihm wichtig zu sein. Er sagt, dass Körner nur zufällig die Leiche überfahren hat, doch mein Berufsgenosse lässt nicht locker. Die Sache mit den Sandspuren und den Geweberesten an der mutmaßlichen Tatwaffe, von denen Stark uns erzählt hat, klang für mich sehr schlüssig - vom fehlenden Alibi ganz zu schweigen -, doch ihm scheint das nicht zu reichen. Nicht zum ersten Mal frage ich mich, warum ich immer noch an "unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld" glaube, obwohl ich regelmäßig mit der Boulevardpresse zusammentreffe.

Deren hiesiger Vertreter hält es nun für notwendig, mit seiner Aufdringlichkeit den geplanten Ablauf der Pressekonferenz über den Haufen zu werfen und sie damit für den seriösen Rest von uns erheblich zu stören.

Er behauptet etwas von einem "ganz großen Tier", das Siegler angeblich mit Drogen beliefert haben soll, und möchte natürlich (seine Annahme bestätigt) wissen, dass es sich dabei um Manfred Körner handelt. Auf diese Worte reagiert zum ersten Mal Kommissar Ritter, der bis jetzt noch überhaupt nichts gesagt hat: Er lehnt sich zur Seite und flüstert seinem Kollegen etwas zu.

Obwohl Wiegand darauf besteht, dass es sich bei den Worten von Herrn Störenfried um bloße Spekulation handelt, hält dieser an seiner nervenaufreibenden Fragerei fest und steckt auch einige der anderen Anwesenden mit Zweifeln an; es wird unruhig in unserem kleinen Konferenzzimmer. Ritter legt resigniert eine Hand vors Gesicht; ich teile seine Stimmung.

Auf die erneut wiederholte Frage, die eher klingt wie eine Anschuldigung, ob es sich bei dem großen Tier um Körner handelt, steht Stark entschlossen auf.

Ich hebe den Kopf. Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt.

Stark spricht laut und deutlich, aber wieder stockend, und das diesmal ohne, dass er etwas ablesen muss. Seine Aktion scheint ihn selbst nervös zu machen.

"Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen mitteilen: Das ganz große Tier, das gibt es wirklich."

Er schaut immer wieder Ritter an und gibt ihm bemüht unauffällig Zeichen mit der Hand, doch dieser scheint ihn nicht zu verstehen.

Stark fährt leicht stotternd fort: "Äh, Sam- Sammy Siegler stammte aus sehr bescheidenen sozialen Verhältnissen-", ein erneuter Seitenblick auf Ritter, "-und wenn man klein ist-", diesmal schaut er Ritter schon sehr eindringlich an, der endlich versteht und aufsteht. Und da verstehe ich auch.

"-wenn man klein ist, dann erscheint einem so manches, was ganz normal ist, schon als großes- Tier." Er schaut an seinem Partner hoch, dem er nur ungefähr bis zur Schulter geht.

Über den folgenden, genervten Einwurf einer Kollegin - "Herr Stark, was soll das jetzt? Wir wollen nicht wissen, wie groß Sie sind, sondern was mit den Ermittlungen gegen Körner ist." - schüttele ich den Kopf. Das eben war ja wohl eine ganz eindeutige Metapher, und eine sehr anschauliche noch dazu.

Der entschlossene Gentleman von der Regenbogenpresse wirft der Polizei vor, Manfred Körner decken zu wollen. Bei Journalisten wie ihm hat der Mann das ja wohl auch nötig.

Wiegand beendet die Pressekonferenz abrupt. Ich seufze. Das musste ja so kommen.

Ich bleibe noch etwas an meinem Platz stehen, um dem Gedränge an der Tür so gut wie möglich zu entgehen. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sehe ich dann Stark hinterher. Trotz des letztendlich unglücklichen Ausgangs würde ich ihm am liebsten zu seinem kleinen Stunt gratulieren. (Ich muss über mein unbeabsichtigtes Wortspiel schmunzeln.) Was er da gemacht hat ist schlau gewesen, sehr schnell geschaltet. Unerwartet, geeignet, die Situation zu entschärfen, und gleichzeitig eine unkonventionelle, doch durchaus legitime und vor allem einprägsame Art, die gestellte Frage zu beantworten.

Und dabei noch die Aufmerksamkeit eines ganzen, mit Presseleuten vollgestopften Raumes so deutlich auf eine so negativ besetzte Eigenschaft wie die geringe Körpergröße zu lenken... Mutig ist er, der Herr Stark, das muss man ihm lassen.


End file.
